wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kris159/What's with WBVDKT Wiki?
'What's with WBVDKT Wiki, abbreviated WWWW or WW(-)WBVDKT, was a Blog created by me (duhh) which aimed to keep the community up to date on any changes to things like personal style sheets and other things I often updated. Instead of me posting messages in Tournytime, most of the time repetedly due to the fact that not everyone is there all the time, I would explain stuff here. I included any changes, the rationale for those, as well as an explination for some coding. The stuff you need and may have wanted to know (if you've reached this sentence without falling asleep, I mean). I am now releasing the CSS and JS sheets as patches and versions, starting with 1.00 which will fixes the admin dashboard. Hot and quickfixes are be released as a .# on the end of a version (such as 1.04.1), and hot and quickfixes include fixing errors in my code rather than consulting some new feature Wikia releases. Find the blog page here. July 20, 2011 Let's start with July the 20th. Shown here, you may be able to see that I changed the "float" of the "commentslikes" and "wikia-menu-button" to the right. This means they'll be to the rightmost of the object they are contained in (which is the whole of the WikiaPageheader, the section between the buttons and the article text, the part which contains the article title). I did this to close the action buttons together, but also move them away from other stuff so you can better seperate the content from the tools. It also makes things easier when you're mass editing, as the edit buttonn will, at least intentionally, be in the same place on each page (it used to be next to the article title, so its positioning was dependant on how long the article title was). Oh my god! Kris, the user pages are up! Yeah, I know, guys; I am Kris, afterall. "But why?!" I don't think it's me. While I have been playing around with JavaScript (which is rather sensetive), I'm pretty sure I reverted all the changes. I'm also fairly sure it's Wikia, not me, as it happens even when I log out, and chat isn't working properly. Solution: I have no solution at the moment. The things missing aren't hidden like I do to some features (pesky facebook "like" button), they're literally not in the code. The only way I could readd them is with JavaScript, and beyond the fact I can't, I would be doing it from scratch. I'm fairly certain Wikia is working on it. Last note Oh, right. The last note. I'd noticed it since I made flexible width (which only applies to Wolf, Bly, Tourny, Naga and I at the moment), but some of the article used to be outside the white area (to the right) it should be when you put your browser small (relative to mine ^^). Anyway, that's been fixed now. The width of the article area was 99% of the page, but for some reason it thought that was over the white limit on the right side. I added the line "left: 0.5%", so now the article body is in the center of the page, rather than more to the left. Things should only touch the border of the page when you put your browser really small. July 26, 2011 Today, I hath added WikiaButtons (the dark gray and blue buttons similar to the dropdown edit menu) do the WikiaPageHeader (the part just above the article which contains the title). I've been wanting to do this for a while, but it required knowlege of JavaScript. I've been meaning to ask Monchoman45 (WikiTourny) for a while, too. In fact, I did ask him a while back (before flexible width and other cool stuff) for a history button. He provided it, and I didn't have a clue what it meant. That stopped working a few days after due to some change in the code of Wikia, and I just ignored its existance. Anyway, I tried to read it about an hour ago, and suprisingly, with my relatively newfoudned knowlege of CSS code, I understood it! This doesn't mean I can write JS, I can only read it, and it's not the same as the code Minecraft uses (it's less advanced), so I won't be able to mod it. I tried tediously to try and replicate it without having this special line which actually made it work, which I only figured out a few minutes ago. Preliminary tests were applied to the wiki-wide JS sheet just to make sure it would work, however now they're only applied to, in no particular order, User:Bly12, User:DR. Tourny, User:Kris159, User:Naga Krion, and User:Wolf802. I was foolin' with you, they were in alphabetical order. I'm not sure if they'll work (or if anyone else wants them) without flexible width, so I didn't add it. Also, it'd probably be a violation of the Terms of Use to add them to the Wiki-Wide sheet. "But what are you actually talking about," you ask? The buttons which read "history," "rename," "protect," and "delete." It's just for better accessibility (and to make it look more like Monaco (the old skin)). Last notes I have commented out the lines which add the protect and delete buttons on User:DR. Tourny's sheet because he's not an admin, and it would just come up with the "you don't have permission to do this" page. I did this by placing two slashes "//" at the start of the lines with the buttons on it. You can do it yourself if you don't want certain buttons (and if you know which buttons are on which lines). For some reason, a duplicate of all of them show up on edit pages... I don't have a clue why, and I don't intend to fix it without being given the code, and I probably won't ask for it, because it's not a page-breaking bug. If you make the buttons collide with the title (which occurs when you have flexbile width on and you make the browser really narrow), you'll notice the edit button goes on to a new line below the buttons, but outside the WikiaPageHeader. You can simply counter this by making the page a little bit smaller, so that the "Talk" button and title collide. The title will then line-break (go on to a new line), since "talk" is an (link) inside a (fixed box) rather than just an (link) like the buttons. I may fix this, and remove the edit dropdown menu, just leaving the edit button with its pesky icon... Have a nice day, -Kris. July 27, 2011 Today, I have added yet another button. This time, it's a wikia-button secondary (the gray-white buttons at the top right), and it's added to the WikiHeader (which is the bit below the blue header). It links to because I think it should be emphasized more than , as it's more informative. I've added it to the standard users, User:Bly12, User:DR. Tourny, User:Kris159, User:Naga Krion, User:Rex1243, and User:Wolf802, and it involves editing both their JavaScript (JS, for actually adding the button) (again, I haven't learnt it yet and don't intend to) and Cascading Style Sheet (CSS, for changing widths and moving the search bar). The down side of this is that the WikiHeader's minimum width has been increased. Theoretically, there is no minimum width, but in practice, there is a certain width you can minimize your window to before things start overlapping. I think it's somewhere around 1200px. Yeah, I know, that's silly. I'll work on reducing that by removing width padding, maybe increasing the percentage of the page which the stuff takes up (currently, it's 90%, which allows you to see the starfields at the side), and probably moving the wordmark (that big WBVDKT) to the WikiaHeader (the big blue thing). Category:Blog posts